Jeff The Killer Français
by slug007
Summary: Ceci est la vrai et original histoire de Jeff the killer (Jeffrey le tueur). avec un bonus de Homicidal Liu inclu. comme j'ai écrit ci dessu je m'excuse pour les erreure d'orthographe j'ai fait de mon mieu mais j'espère que vous aurez quand meme une bonne lecture...


**_Jeff the Killer_**

Pour débuter, je M'excuse si il y est présent des fautes d'orthographe j'ai fait de mon mieu. Ici vous avez L'hisoire ORIGINAL des fait de Jeff the killer (inclu Homicidal Liu). Bonne lecture ...:)

La famille Woods, venait d'aménager dans un nouveau quartier. Son père avait obtenu une promotion au travail, et ils pensaient qu'il serait préférable de vivre dans un de ces nouveaux quartiers plus luxueux. Jeff et son frère, Liu, étaient loin de se plaindre, car après tout, cette nouvelle maison était plus confortable. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas l'aimer ? Alors qu'ils étaient en train de déballer les cartons, un de leurs nouveaux voisins frappa à la porte.

«Bonjour, je suis Barbara, s'exclamât-elle, j'habite de l'autre côté de la rue en face de chez vous... Eh bien, j'espère ne pas vous déranger, Je venais juste me présenter ainsi que mon fils.» Elle se retourna pour appeler son fils Billy viens ici. Un jeune garçon apparut à côté d'elle, un blondinet plutôt bien habillé. «Billy chéri, ce sont nos nouveaux voisins!, Billy les salua rapidement puis retourna jouer dans sa cour.

«Eh bien, il est mignon ce petit garçon ! Je m'appelle Margaret, voici mon mari Peter et mes deux fils, Jeffrey et Liu répondit la mère. Les deux enfants saluèrent leur nouvelle voisine à leur tour, puis, Barbara les invitèrent à l'anniversaire de son fils. Les deux jeunes garçons s'apprêtaient à refuser lorsque leur mère prise la décision à leur place. «Ils seraient ravis de participer à cette fête !».

Lorsque la famille eurent fini de tout déballer, le plus jeune des frère demanda à sa mère : «Maman, pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille à cette fête, nous ne le connaissons même pas, et il est plus jeune que nous.»

Margaret ce retourna vers lui d'un air bête «Jeff, nous venons d'arriver ici, nous devons nous montrer gentil et passer du temps avec nos nouveau voisin. Donc nous irons à cet anniversaire un point c'est tout.»

Il tenta de répliquer, mais il s'arrêta. C'était inutile, chaque fois que sa mère prenait une décision ou donnait un ordre c'était définitif. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'allongea, sans rien faire, à regarder son plafond quand tout à coup, il eut un sentiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur même si cela s'y rapprochait, non c'était juste un sentiment de mal-être inconnu. Il entendit alors sa mère au même moment l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée pour venir prendre ses affaires. Il s'empressa d'obéir.

Le lendemain, Jeffrey descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se préparer pour l'école. Alors qu'il était assis avec Liu en train de manger ses céréales, il eut de nouveau ce sentiment. Cette fois, plus fort. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir, mais il l'ignora une fois de plus ce disant que ce n'était que le stress du déménagement.

Les deux adolescents finirent de manger, prit leur sac et descendirent à l'arrêt de bus. Les deux jeunes frères s'assirent tranquillement sur le trottoir pour l'attendre quand tout d'un coup, un gamin sur une planche à roulettes sauta par-dessus eux, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs genoux. Ils firent tous les deux un bond en arrière.

«Hé mais, qu'est-ce-que ?»

Le gamin se tourna vers eux. Il donna un coup à sa planche à roulettes et la saisit avec ses mains. L'enfant semblait avoir environs douze ans, un an de moins que Jeff. Il portait une chemise et un jean déchiré bleu.

«Bien, bien, bien. On dirait que nous avons de la viande fraiche»

Soudain, deux autres enfants apparurent.

«Eh bien, puisque vous êtes nouveaux ici, je tiens à nous présenter, là-bas c'est Keith.» Jeff et Liu regardèrent derrière le gamin. C'était un maigrichon qui avait un visage d'abruti.

«Lui c'est Troy.» Ils regardèrent un gosse plein de graisse. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercice de toute sa vie.

«Et moi, déclara le premier enfant, c'est Randy. Maintenant je vous explique, pour tous les enfants dans ce quartier, il y a une petite taxe à payer si vous voulez prendre l'autobus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.» Liu se leva, prêt à frapper Randy, quand Keith sortit un couteau et s'approcha de lui.

«Tss, tss, tss, j'avais espéré que vous seriez plus coopératif, mais il semblerait que nous devons faire la manière forte». Le gamin s'approcha de Liu et prit son portefeuille dans sa poche. Jeff ressentit encore ce sentiment de mal-être mais vraiment plus fort, une sensation de brûlure le transperçait de toute part, il se plia de douleur puis se releva, Liu lui fit signe de se rasseoir et de ne pas intervenir mais son petit frère l'ignora et se dirigea vers Randy.

«Écoute tu vas tout de suite redonner le portefeuille de mon frère sinon...» Randy mit le portefeuille dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau. «Oh et sinon qu'es ce que tu vas faire ?» Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jeffrey lui frappa le nez, comme Randy essayait de protégé son visage, Jeff lui saisit les poignets. Randy criait et le jeune garçon en profita pour saisir son couteau des mains. Troy et Keith se précipitèrent sur lui, mais il fût trop rapide. Il jeta Randy au sol. Keith s'en est pris à lui tenta de l'attraper mais il esquiva son coup et le poignarda au bras. Pour Troy, Jeff n'eut même pas besoin d'arme. Il le frappa directement dans l'estomac. Le jeune gassouillait chuta et se mit vomir en se tenant le ventre. Liu ne pouvait rien faire mais que de regarder Jeff avec étonnement.

Le plus jeune eurent fini et se retourna vers son grand frère qui lui demanda : «Pourquoi ta fait sa Jeff ?»

Le bus arriva et ils savaient qu'ils seraient blâmés pour avoir fait tout ce carnage. Alors ils prirent la fuite aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. En courant ils regardaient au loin le chauffeur du bus se précipiter vers Randy et les autres. Quand Jeff et Liu furent arrivés à l'école, ils n'osèrent parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était rester assis et écouter le professeur parler. Liu pensait que son frère voulait juste le protéger, mais Jeff savait que c'était plus fort que ça. C'était quelque chose de plus effrayant. Ce sentiment, il sentait au plus profond de lui combien il était puissant et dangereux, juste une envie de blesser quelqu'un, le désir de torturer, de faire hurler quelqu'un. Jeff n'aimait pas la façon dont ça sonnait, mais il était heureux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce sentiment. Alors il préférait ne plus y penser, puis il estima que ce sentiment étrange partirait avec un peu de temps et le laissa de côté pendant toute la journée d'école.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui il regardait l'arrêt de bus et se disait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus le prendre, mais en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait heureux. Quand il arriva chez lui, ses parents lui demandèrent comment s'était passée sa journée, avec le sourire aux lèvres, ils répondirent d'une voix inquiétante : «C'était une journée merveilleuse.

Le lendemain matin, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Jeffrey rejoignit sa mère à la porte et vit deux policiers sur le seuil de la maison, Margaret le regardait s'approcher avec un regard noir remplie de colère.

«Jeff, ces officiers me disent que tu as attaqué trois enfants hier et que ce n'étais pas un combat régulier, mais qu'ils ont été poignardés ! Poignardés mon fils poignardés !» Jeff baissa les yeux, confirmant les accusations de sa mère.

«Maman... ce sont eux ils ont pointé des couteaux sur moi et Liu.»

«Mon garçon, a déclaré l'un des policiers, nous avons trouvé trois enfants, deux poignardés, l'un ayant une énorme ecchymose au ventre. Nous avons des témoins qui prouvent que tu as fui après avoir fait cela. Maintenant, qu'as-tu à dire?»

Jeff savait que c'était inutile. Il pourrait dire que Liu et lui avait été attaqués, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas eux qui avait attaqué les premiers. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'il ne fuyait pas, puisque c'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

«Mon fils, va chercher ton frère.» s'exclamât la mère. Mais Jeff ne pouvais pas le faire puisque c'était lui qui avais battu ces enfant. Alors il prit son courage à deux main, inspira profondément et dit : Monsieur, c'est... c'est moi. Je suis celui qui a blessé les enfants, Liu a essayé de me retenir, mais il ne pouvait m'arrêter...

Le flic jeta un regard à son coéquipier, puis hochèrent tous deux de la tête. «Eh bien gamin, tu passeras un an en détention criminelle...» répondu le plus grand.

«Attendez !» dit Liu qui venait d'arriver. Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir Liu tenant un couteau. Les policiers prirent leurs armes et visèrent Liu «C'est moi, j'ai fait du mal aux enfants. J'ai des marques pour le prouver.» Il releva ses manches pour révéler des coupures et des ecchymoses un peu partout, comme lors du combat.

«Mon garçon, tout va bien se passer, il suffit de nous donner le couteau et il ne t'arrivera rien», dit l'officier tenant toujours le revolver pointé sur l'enfant. Liu tendit le couteau devant lui et le laissa tomber. Il mit ses mains en l'air et se dirigea vers les policiers.

«C'est pas Liu, c'était moi ! Je l'ai fait ! Il est innocent !» Jeff avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

«Huh, mon pauvre frère. Essayer de prendre tous les blâmes pour ce que j'ai fait, Liu lança un dernier sourire à son frère puis s'adressa aux gendarmes, eh bien je vous suit Les policiers conduit le plus vieux frère à la voiture de patrouille.

«Liu, dit leur que c'était moi ! Dis-leur !» s'écria Jeff «C'est moi qui leur a fait du mal ! Pas lui !» La mère posa ses mains sur ses épaules. «Jeff s'il te plaît, tu n'as plus à mentir. Nous savons que c'est Liu, calmes toi maintenant.»

Jeff regarda, impuissant, la voiture de police avec Liu à l'intérieur. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Quelques minutes après son départ, le père de Jeff les rejoignit dans l'allée de la maison, en voyant le visage de Jeff il sut tout de suite que quelque chose venait de se produire.

«Jeff qu'es ce qu'il y a ?» Lui demandât-il mais son fils ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses cordes vocales étaient tendues à force de pleurer. La mère demanda à son mari de l'accompagner à l'intérieur pour lui expliquer la situation. Pendant ce temps, Jeff restait là, sans bouger, pleurant dans l'allée… seul. Après une heure ou deux Jeff revint à la maison, voyant que ses parents étaient tous deux choqués, tristes et déçus. Il n'osait les regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses parents pouvaient penser que Liu avait fait cela alors que c'était lui le fautif. Il essayait de dormir, tentait de ne penser à rien, de se vider la tête mais il n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. Ses parents ne l'ont pas obligé d'aller à l'école cette journée.

Deux jours passèrent, sans nouvelles de Liu sauf de la part du comité paritaire de discipline. Et même une semaine passa.

Un matin d'école, il vue un papier sur son bureau. Il le prit et commença à le lire : _Cher Jeff, j'ai tout vue ce qui s'est passé et je vais témoigner à son procès. Tu n'es pas seul et tu à une amie. J_ ». Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il se retourna et fit un regard partout dans la classe.

La semaine passa, une semaine sans son frère étais si pénible.

« Hey Jeff? » S'exclamât une jeune fille aux yeux vert et aux cheveux bruns. Il la reconnaissait comme la voisine de Billy mais rien de plus

-Écoute je suis celle qui a écrit cette lettre et je voulais te dire que je sais, elle s'arrêta net à son regard ses yeux brun fixer au sien, non je ne sais pas comment tu te sens mais j'ai tout vue avec Randy et comme j'ai écrit je pourrais être présente au procès avec vous pour.. tu sais témoigner…

Jeffrey restai aussi silencieux « Si tu as besoin de parler, reprit-elle, ou avoir besoin d'aide tu sais je suis là. Être nouveau n'est pas si facile et tu as bien besoin d'une amie non? ». Mais elle ne eu pas de réponse.

-d'accord je te laisserais le temps d'y pensé je suis désoler si je t'ai déranger ou quoi que ce soit…

-Merci… Je suis désoler je suis juste pas vraiment dans l'émotion en ce moment…

-Je le comprends et c'est tout à fait correct. Je suis Jane ravis de t'avoir rencontré et si ta besoin de quelque chose je, elle stoppa pour voir que cela servait à rien, bye j'imagine…

La semaine terminer, Jeff ce fit réveiller par sa mère au visage tout ensoleiller et extrêmement joyeuse. «Jeff, c'est le matin.» dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux «Mamaaan...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...» demandât-il à moitié éveillé.

«C'est la fête de Billy aujourd'hui.» s'exclamât sa mère

«Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller à la fête de ce gamin.» Dit-il en retournant dans ses couvertures.

Il y eut un long silence. «Jeff, nous en n'avons déjà parlé et je pense que cette fête pourrait être la meilleure chose pour te faire illuminer un peu ces triste jour. Maintenant, vas t'habiller.» Margaret sortit de la chambre et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer également. Jeffrey se leva péniblement. Il prit une chemise aléatoirement avec un vieux jeans. Il descendit les escaliers pour y trouvé ses parents étaient déjà prêt, sa mère portait une robe rouge et son père un costume noir. Il se demandait pourquoi il fallait toujours porter des déguisements à des fête.

«Jeff, c'est ça que tu vas porter ?» lui dit sa mère.

«C'est toujours mieux d'en porter trop dit-il. Sa mère voulut lui crier dessus mais se cacha derrière un sourire.

«Bon, ça suffit Jeff, on peut être trop habillé, mais le principal est de faire bonne impression.» expliqua son père. Le jeune garçons grogna et retourna dans sa chambre.

«Je n'ai pas de déguisement!» cria Jeff en bas des escaliers.

«Il suffit juste de choisir quelque chose.» lui répondit sa mère. Il regarda autour de lui, chercha dans sa garde-robe pour trouver ce qu'il appelait un déguisement. Il trouva un pantalon noir qu'il avait pour les occasions spéciales et un maillot de corps noir également. Mais aucune chemise allait avec, il ne trouva que les rayées et ceux à motifs. Il finit par trouver un sweat à capuche blanc.

Il rejoignît ses parents et les regardait d'un air comme si il ne voulait pas être la. «Tu portes ça ?»S'exclama sa mère. Elle regarda sa montre «Bon ! Ça fera l'affaire, pas le temps de te changer. On y va.» dit-elle devant la porte. Ils traversèrent la rue jusqu'à la maison d'en face, puis frappèrent à la porte et Barbara apparut, tout comme ses parents, bien trop habillée. Pendant qu'ils visitaient la maison, Jeff ne voyait que des adultes, mais pas d'enfants.

«Les enfants sont dans la cour Jeffery, ça te dit d'aller jouer avec eux ?» lui proposa Barbara. Il se retrouva dans une cour pleine d'enfants. Ils couraient dans tous les sens avec des costumes de cow-boys et se tiraient les uns sur les autres avec des fusils en plastique. Jeff avait l'impression d'être debout dans un Toys'R'Us. Un gamin s'approcha de lui et lui donna une arme en plastique et un chapeau de cowboy.

«Hé. Tu veux jouer ?» lui demanda le petit. «Ah non, je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.» L'enfant le regarda avec un visage assez étonné «S'il te plait?» insista le gamin

«D'accord.» Jeff mit le chapeau, prit la fausse arme et commença à faire semblant de tirer sur les enfants. Au début, il trouvait cela totalement ridicule, mais finit par vraiment s'amuser c'était première fois qu'il réussissait à sortir Liu de son esprit.

Ainsi, il joua avec les enfants pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre. Un bruit de roulement de skate et ensuite plus rien. Il fut frappé à la tête, Randy, Troy, et Keith, avait sauté par-dessus la clôture sur leurs planches à roulettes. Jeff lâcha l'arme et ôta son chapeau enragé.

Randy regardait Jeff avec une haine brûlante. «Salut, Jeff, il me semble que cette histoire n'est pas terminé !» Jeffrey regarda son nez meurtri. «Je pense que nous sommes quittes. Je vous ai frappé, et vous avez envoyé mon frère à la JDC»

Randy avais de colère dans ses yeux. «Oh non, ce n'ai pas encore terminé, tu nous as eu a dernière fois mais pas aujourd'hui.» Randy se précipita sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Randy donna un coup au nez à son adversaire, et Jeff lui attrapa la tête pour le frapper avec la sienne. Il poussa le jeune garçon sonné et les deux se relevèrent. Les enfants criaient et couraient partout. Troy et Keith sortirent leurs armes hors de leurs poches.

«Personne ne nous interrompras! Dirent-ils.

Randy sortit un couteau, et poignarda Jeff à l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux. Randy commença alors à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le visage et Jeff s'empara de son pied et lui tordit, il tomba par terre de même. Jeffrey se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière mais Troy l'attrapa.

«Besoin d'aide ?» Il prit Jeff par le col et le jeta à travers la porte patio. Jeff tenta de se relever mais Randy commença à donner des coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à craché du sang.

«Allez Jeff, bat toi!» Il le prit et le jeta dans la cuisine. Randy vit une bouteille de vodka sur le comptoir et la brisa sur la tête de Jeff.

«Allez debout ! Bat-toi !» dit-il «Jeff, regarde-moi, aller regarde-moi !» Jeff leva les yeux péniblement, le visage couvert de sang, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire de Randy «J'ai été celui qui a envoyé ton frère à la JDC, et tu restes là à pourrir sans rien faire! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !» Il commença à se relever lentement, plein de rage.

«Oh, enfin, tu te lèves pour te battre !» Jeff étais maintenant debout, du sang et de la vodka coulaient sur son visage. Un choc retentit, encore une fois ce sentiment étrange lui étais revenu, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis un certain temps.

«Enfin, c'est toi » S'exclama le jeune délinquant

C'est alors que Jeff compris que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'enclencha. Son psychisme était détruit, toute pensée rationnelle était partie, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tuer. Il attrapa Randy et le poussa violemment sur le sol. Il prit un morceau de verre de la bouteille pour perforer le cœur de sa victime. Les battements du cœur de Randy ralentissaient, son souffle se faisait plus lent mais comme il vivait encore, Jeff s'acharna sur lui coup après coup. Le sang jaillit du corps de Randy, jusqu'à ce qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Troy et Keith cherchais Jeff, lorsqu'ils finirent par le trouver, ils pointèrent leurs armes à feu sur lui. Jeff vit les armes pointer sur lui et prit la fuite rapidement dans l'escalier. Mais Troy et Keith étaient à ses trousses en lui tirant dessus. Jeff monta plus haut et se cacha dans la salle de bain. Il saisit le porte serviette et le décrocha du mur.

Les deux autres adolescents prirent leurs couteaux. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la salle de bain, il frappa Troy au visage avec le porte-serviettes qui passa à travers de la pièce et tomba au sol. Il ne restait plus que Keith. Mais il était plus agile que Troy et réussi à éviter le coup, mais lâcha son couteau. Il attrapa Jeff par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Le choc fit tomber la bouteille d'eau de javel sur l'étagère au-dessus d'eux. Le liquide toxique leur tomba dessus, brulant leur visage. Ils hurlèrent, Jeff s'essuya les yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait et put ainsi attraper le porte-serviette par terre et le balança tout droit sur la tête de Keith qui tomba à terre, sanglant et trépassé, Jeff échappa un sourire sinistre.

Keith se mit à rire à son tour. «Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?» demanda Jeff. Keith sortit un briquet et l'alluma. «Ce qui est drôle, dit-il, c'est que tu es couvert d'eau de javel et d'alcool.» Les yeux de Jeff s'agrandirent lorsque Keith jetait le briquet sur lui. Dès que la flamme prit contact avec lui, il s'enflamma. L'alcool le brûlait, l'eau de javel blanchissait sa peau. Il poussa un cri de terreur et de douleur, il avait pris entièrement feu. Il essayait de se rouler sur le sol pour éteindre les flammes mais c'était inutile. Il courut dans le couloir, comme essayant d'échapper à la mort, et tomba dans les escaliers. Les parents étaient revenus dans la maison. Se mirent à hurler en voyant le garçon maintenant transformé en torche humaine, écrasé sur le sol, à deux doigts de la mort... La dernière chose qu'il vit fut sa mère et les autres parents qui essayaient en vain d'éteindre les flammes. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, le garçon vit que tout était blanc, des bandages recouvraient son corps de la tête au pied. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il sentait un plâtre à son épaule et sur la majorité de son bras. Jeff essayait de se relever, mais une horrible douleur le parcouru. Une infirmière se précipita vers lui.

«Je ne pense pas que tu puisses sortir du lit tout de suite jeune homme.» dit-elle en le remettant dans son lit. Jeff était assis sur son lit, plongé dans les ténèbres, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, après quelques heures qui lui parurent une éternité, il entendit la voix de sa mère.

«Chéri, comment te sens-tu ? Tout vas bien ?» demanda-t-elle. Jeff ne pouvait pas répondre, son visage était couvert, et il était incapable de parler. «Oh, chéri, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Des témoins ont raconté à la police que Randy à essayer de t'attaquer, ils ont finalement décidé de laisser Liu s'en aller aussi !» Il sortira d'ici demain. Cela faillit presque faire redresser Jeff. «Il sortira d'ici demain, vous serez à nouveau ensemble. »

Margaret partie au bout de quelques minutes en lui disant à bientôt. Il passa plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital mais sa famille venait lui rendre visite régulièrement et Liu depuis sa sortie venait le voir tous les soirs après l'école.

Puis vint le jour où ses bandages allaient être enlevés. Sa famille au complet était là pour voir à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler après ce terrible incident. Le médecin commença à lui enlever les bandages un par un, Liu se sentait nerveux, comme les bandages ont été lentement éliminées. Il devait se rappeler que peu importe ce que son frère ressemblait maintenant, il était encore son frère le garçon qui jouais avec lui à des jeux vidéo ou as quoi que ce soit, et comptait sur lui comme un modè le monde était sur le bord de leurs sièges jusqu'à ce que la dernière qui maintenait le masque sur son visage soit retirée.

«Ce n'étais pas facile, nous avons-fait de notre mieux.» déclara le médecin. Il enleva rapidement le masque, le laissant tomber du visage de Jeff.

La mère des deux garçons hurla si fort à la vue du visage de son fils, que Liu su que ce qu'il voyait n'étais pas une illusion. Son père et lui affichai une expression de douleur.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon visage ?» demanda Jeff. Il se précipita hors de son lit et courut à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage... C'était horrible. Ses lèvres furent brûlées jusqu'à en devenir rouge vif. Son visage était d'une couleur blanche pure, et ses cheveux roussis avaient pris une teinte noire des plus sombres. Lentement, il porta sa main à son visage. Sa peau avait maintenant un toucher dur comme du cuir. Il se retourna vers sa famille puis de nouveau se regarda dans le miroir.

«Jeff, hésitas Liu, ce n'est pas... si mal.»

«Pas si mal que ça ? C'est parfait !»

Sa famille fût surprise de sa réaction. Jeffrey se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. Ses parents ce sont regardés.

«Euh ... Jeff, tout vas bien ?»demanda Margaret

«Bien ? Je n'ai jamais aussi heureux ! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, regardez-moi ! Je suis magnifique !» Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Il caressa son visage en se regardant dans le miroir. Quand Jeff s'était battu avec Randy, quelque chose s'était déclenchée dans son esprit... Sa santé mentale fût aggravée, en fait pire que cela, tout son bon sens avait été déchiqueté par sa haine. Maintenant, il était une machine à tuer, un fou. Mais ses parents étaient loin de s'en douter.

«Docteur, demanda Margaret. Mon fils vas bien ... vous savez...euh dans sa tête ?»

«Oh oui ! Ce comportement est typique pour les patients qui ont eu de très grandes quantités d'analgésiques. Si son comportement ne change pas dans quelques semaines, ramenez-le ici, et nous lui ferons un test psychologique mais normalement ça lui passera rapidement.»

«Oh merci docteur !» La mère de Jeff se retourna vers lui. «Jeff chéri. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison !»

Jeff détourna le regard du miroir, le visage toujours déformée d'un sourire fou.

«D'accord maman» sa mère alla chercher son linge à la réception de l'étage.

«C'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé» déclara la dame de la réception. La mère de Jeff baissa les yeux pour voir le pantalon noir et le sweat blanc à capuche que son fils portait. Ils étaient maintenant propres de sang.

Arrivé à la maison Jeff avais un énorme sourire. La famille rentra à l'intérieur un peu perturber. Liu pensais que s'était le même, le même frère qui jouait avec lui.

Jeff mon chérie, s'exclama la mère, va te changer je vais laver ton linge et le réparer

Jeffrey obéit. De retour avec son linge sale qui tendit à sa mère, il courra au salon pour jouer avec son frère a un nouveau jeu que Liu avais acheté pendant le séjour à son frère a l'hôpital.

Margaret passa la soirée à nettoyer et à recoudre le polar et le pantalon de son fils, chaque mouvement qu'elle fit pour le réparer lui donna des frissons et un sentiment de tristesse. Mais finalement après quelque heure. Elle avait fini. Son linge avais l'air propre et tellement bien recousue qu'il semblait neuf.

« Chérie vien ici fit la mère. Son enfant courra jusqu'à elle « Va m'essayer cela et dit moi ce que tu en pense.

Le jeune adolescent revint vers sa mère tout habillé propre comme la journée de l'anniversaire de Billy. Une douleur parcourue sa mère et une larme coula, elle l'essuya vite fait.

-Maman?

-Qu'en pense tu Jeff? Dit-elle en regardant son fils avec un sourire forcé

« Je l'adore. Il courut vers elle et lui fit un câlin. Peter arriva dans la cuisine les rejoindre. « Wow tu as fait un bon travail S'exclama son mari.

-Oh merci chérie, Jeff tu peux retourner jouer.

Avant de partir, Jeff s'approcha de sa mère, et lui dit: Merci maman je t'aime. Il se dirigea dans le salon et reprit la partie avec son frère.

Cette nuit-là, Liu est tombé endormi après une certaine réflexion. Il était sûr qu'il avait déjà pris l'habitude du visage de Jeff. Il était encore son frère, après tout, peu importe à quoi il ressemblait…

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Margaret se réveilla à cause d'un bruit provenant de la salle de bains. On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait. Lentement, elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle regarda dans la salle de bain, le spectacle des plus traumatisants. Son petit Jeffrey avait pris un couteau dans la cuisine et c'était entailler un sourire sur ses joues.

«Jeff, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» demanda sa mère sous le choc, il se tourna et regarda sa mère. «Je ne pouvais plus sourire maman, je ne pouvais plus sa faisait trop mal. Maintenant, je peux sourire pour toujours.»

Elle remarqua les yeux de son fils cerné de noir.

-Jeff, tes yeux !

-Je ne pouvais pas voir mon visage, j'étais fatigué et mes yeux ont commencé à se fermer, j'ai brûlé mes paupières pour que je puisse voir mon nouveau visage pour toujours.

La mère de Jeff reculait lentement, comprenant que son fils était devenu fou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas maman ? Ne suis-je pas beau ?

«Si, Jeff. Si tu l'es, laisse-moi aller chercher papa, pour qu'il puisse admirer ton beau visage.» Elle courut dans la chambre et secoua le père de Jeff.

«Chéri, prends le fusil, nous ...» Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Jeff à la porte, tenant un couteau dans sa main.

«Maman, tu m'a menti...»

C'est la dernière chose que ses parents entendirent, Jeff se précipita sur eux avec le couteau, et les tuèrent.

Son frère se réveilla au son d'un bruit sourd comme un cri. Il y avait un sentiment dans son estomac, l'informant que quelque chose clochait, mais et puis qu'il a rien entendu d'autre, il l'ignora et essaya de se rendormir. Il était proche du sommeil quand il eut le sentiment étrange que quelqu'un l'observait. Il ouvrit les yeux, avant que la main de Jeff lui couvre la bouche pour le faire taire. Il leva lentement le couteau au-dessus de lui. Il paniqua et se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait pour échapper au couteau de son frère et essayant de crier sous la main.

«Shhhhhhh...» lui dit Jeff «vas dormir...» (Go to sleep)

La douleur du couteau qui creusait dans sa poitrine était légèrement douloureuse. La coupe qui a suivi sur son abdomen était le pire genre de douleur que le garçon n'avait jamais ressenti. Jeff le coupa profondément avec le couteau avec une douleur vive, il le poignarda et lui glissais la lame un peu partout.

Son petit frère semblait avoir renoncé à lui garder le silence et lui déplaça son autre main à l'abdomen. Il criait toujours, sa main qui étais à l'intérieur de l'incision, saisi quelque chose à l'intérieur. « Mes organes...» pensait-il avec horreur. Le monde est devenu flou et finalement noir. Il ne savait pas si il avait entendu Jeff dire «Au revoir grand frère» ou non, avant de sortir.

Les yeux de Liu flottaient, ses pensées trop dispersés pour former quelque chose de cohérent.

«Ah bon, il est réveillé.» disais une voix de femme.

Tout était flou et un ombre passa sur lui.

«Hé mon cher, vas-y l'entement. Je sais que tout a été rugueux sur toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Il ne sera pas en mesure de te toucher ici.

«Il ? » Liu a pris un moment pour traiter le mot. «Celui qui ? Qui est-il ? Où suis-je ? Oh mon dieu…»

«Calme-toi, gamin. Tu vas conduire le moniteur cardiaque fou.»

Une pression douce saisit sa main et Liu ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. «Je vais dire au médecin que tu auras besoin de ta dose. Tu es un enfant chanceux. Quel fou furieux, ce salaud psychopathe a déjà tué un certain nombre de gens. Il ressemble à un démon ou quelque chose du comme ça que la police a dit à partir des croquis... Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur lui dans une ruelle la nuit ...»

Liu fronça les sourcils en s'endormant lentement dans ses pensés; Il ? Il- Oh, oui… Jeff. Son frère qui lui avait peut-être dit bonne nuit avant de le blesser… Attendez, a-t-elle appelé mon frère un démon ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrit grandement. Il a remarqué le bruit d'un BIP fort, rapide du moniteur cardiaque et il aperçut l'infirmière à son chevet.

Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à siéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait poussé légèrement vers le bas. Les yeux de Liu traînaient à ses outils à ses côtés.

« Tue-la, tue-la…» entendit-il d'une voix insisté.

«Wow, vous voulez vraiment pas vous endormir. S'il vous plaît, essaye de te calmer avant je dois obtenir…» Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de finir que Liu saisi les ciseaux de son plateau et le piqua dans son œil.

Un cri fort ce fit entendre. «Shhhh…Tais-toi, mais l'infirmière criait aussi fort, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi!» disais t'il sans arrêt. Et il finit par la poignarder à nouveau à répétition. Elle tomba sur le sol, ses mains couvertes dans son sang. Morte.

« Sors d'ici» s'exclamât la voit

Liu n'a pas hésité, il se leva en trébuchant le chemin de la chaise qui avait des vêtements propres sur elle. Il y avait une petite carte qui y étais écrit : « _Guérit vite mon garçons ! -Billy.»_ Il s'habilla, sifflant dans la douleur quand il a essayé de se plier dans le mauvais sens sur ses points de suture. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir a révélé son corps qui en était couvert.

C'est nouveau, pensa t'il comme il avait terminé en tirant sur sa chemise, et se dirigea vers le cadavre. «Tu es tellement ennuyeuse... Et mon frère n'est pas un salaud ou un démon comme vous dite.»

« Je te prie de partir mais peu importe... »

Il ignora la voix et s'occupait à pousser le cadavre sous le lit. Il utilisa des serviettes en papier à partir de la salle de bains et celle à la chambre jointe, pour essayer de nettoyer le sang autant que possible. Et il a quitté la pièce et a navigué lentement l'hôpital pour la sortie.

Chaque fois, son estomac faisais une manifestation douloureuse, mais Liu savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant…

 _To be continue_


End file.
